Rick's Inferno Preview
by galladefenrir44
Summary: A preview of the upcoming story, Rick's Inferno. Inspired by Dante's Inferno, it follows Rick in his adventure through Hell to save his sister, Seras from Sin (the Pokemon equivalent to the Devil in my story's universe).


**Hey guys! I'm here with something completely unexpected. This is a preview of a new story I'm going to write called Rick's Inferno. As the name suggests, it's inspired by Dante's Inferno. If you guys are interested in it, then I am happy to announce that it will be out on October 31st. It's going to be probably the most violent story I have ever written and the shortest, with only 13 chapters planned in total. Also, this is another prequel to The Blade and the Embrace, but only features two of the story's original character: Rick and Seras. This is a story about a brother sacrificing everything to save his beloved sister, even entering Hell itself to save her is not a deterrent for Rick. Rick will face the legions of Hell in all nine circles, and he will destroy them all as long as it gives him his sister back. So I hope you guys enjoy this little preview. **

Rick landed on another platform, overlooking the chasm of the circles of Hell. He looked up to the mangled corpse of Minos, having killed him earlier. Rick scoffed and jumped down to another platform and saw a part that he had to walk on.

James soon reappeared and told him, "Hell, is not a place you want to stop and stare at things in. You need to hurry."

Rick nodded, "I know. I'm just being careful. You told me yourself. I cannot trust my eyes here completely."

"And rightfully so, my friend."

The two walked forward, Rick keeping his scythe ready and James leading the way, floating over the platform. Rick walked carefully over the platform and move up until he could see the end of the platform. He took another step and the platform began to glow red. Suddenly, demon came crawling out of the wall parallel to the platform and faced Rick.

James apologized, "I'm sorry, Aeruthael, but I cannot help you."

"I know, James. You're my guide, not my sidekick. Just stay back so I don't hurt you by accident."

"I cannot be harmed in this place. Do not worry about me. Now go! We have much more than these weaklings to slaughter."

(Battle Music: **Dante, Casarma Treloch from Dante's Inferno**)

Rick nodded and charged the demon. He killed the first three by slicing them in half with his scythe. He jumped over the bodies and began to cut down the demons in his way, attempting to make it down to the second circle. One of the demons pounced on Rick and forced him to block its blade attack. Rick then sidestepped, grabbed it by the throat, slammed it on the ground, and then slammed his scythe's blade down onto it. Rick then proceeded to drag the scythe around until all of the demons entrails spilled onto the ground. Rick then lifted it up with the scythe and slammed the lifeless corpse onto another demon.

Rick jumped into the air and slashed down, killing many of the demon below and came down with an explosive strike, knocking many of the demons off the platform.

James reappeared and said, "We cannot dabble on any longer here. More demons would just appear. Hurry to the Second Circle!"

Rick nodded and jumped off the platform, catching a flying demon with his scythe. Rick saw a line of flying demons and used his scythe to descent down to another platform. He jumped off one of the demons and plunged his scythe into a pillar on that platform and skid down until he was safely onto the platform.

James appeared next to him and asked, "Are you sure that you have never trained with a medium range weapon? You seem to be very prolific with that scythe."

Rick nodded, "I am not trained in scythes, but I know how to somewhat wield lances and other polearms."

"Well, at least you're a quick learner."

Demons suddenly jumped onto the platform, forcing Rick to begin fighting again. Rick collapsed his scythe and made it become an axe. Rick then slammed it to the ground, making many demons get launched into the air. Rick then made the axe turn back into a scythe and jumped into the air, slashing at the demons.

Rick then focused on one of the demons and turned his scythe into a spear and lunged at it, hitting it and dragging it on the floor. He turned the spear back into a scythe and fought the other demons, easily dispatching them.

Once Rick thought that he was done, two larger and more armored demons appeared and roared at him.

James reappeared and said, "Those are Circle Guards. They protect the circles of Hell. They will not be as easily dispatched as a regular demon."

Rick smirked, "Good! A challenge."

The Circle Guards charged at Rick, but Rick vanish and reappeared kicking one of the guards in the head. Rick then tried to kick the other guard, but he caught his leg and slammed him onto a pillar. The guard then threw Rick at the other guard, who slammed him down.

Rick groaned in pain and rolled to avoid being skewered. He jumped to his feet and swung his scythe and knocked a guard's blade back. He growled and charged at the guards.

Rick dodged their attacks and made his scythe turn into a spear. He then plunged the spear into a guard's head and quickly turned it into a scythe again, killing the guard and causing an explosion of blood. Rick pulled the scythe out and let the dead guard fall down the great chasm.

The other guard roared at Rick and tried to stab him with its blade, but Rick jumped onto the blade and ran his scythe through the guard. Rick jumped onto the floor and lifted the huge guard with the scythe and threw him off the platform and then jumped after it.

The two freefalled and Rick saw the ground of the second circle was completely visible. There Rick saw the an obelisk sticking out of the ground and grabbed the falling guard and threw him towards the obelisk. The guard landed on the obelisk, running him through, and Rick caught his head with the scythe, slowing his fall and slicing off the guard's head.

Rick then stuck the scythe into the obelisk, eventually stopping his fall, allowing him to land safely. Rick looked up and caught the guard's head. He looked at it for a second and then punted it away.

James reappeared and said to Rick, "You, my friend, are what the kids of your generation call, a badass."

Rick chuckled, "I get that a lot." He looked around and saw a tower in the distance. "What's this place called?"

"This is the Second Circle of Hell, Lust."

Rick sighed, "Then I guess we have a long journey ahead of us. Let's go!" Rick began to walk forward.

James asked Rick, "Are you certain you want to continue? It only gets harder from here."

Rick nodded, "For my sister, Seras, I would do anything to save her. Let's go!"

**So there you guys have it! This is the preview to that story. Again, it will be out on Halloween. So please lend me your support for this story. Than you for everything guys! Bye!**


End file.
